Mastering the Potions Master
by EntrancableFairy
Summary: In the throws of war Hermione and Ginny must go into hiding. Their safekeeping in the hands of none other than Severus Snape, much to his reluctance. CHAPTER 6 UP AFTER A VERY LONG HIATUS. Please read and review!
1. The Plan

Mastering the Potions Master

"Miss Granger," Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry, billowed into his 7th year Slytherin/Gryffindor class Friday afternoon before dinner.

"Yes Sir?" Hermione Granger asked looking up from her astoundingly perfect potion.

"Stay after class. The Headmaster would like a word with you," he sneered as menacingly as possible to deliberately make her think she was in trouble. It worked!

She chewed her lip nervously and replied, "Y-yes Sir." He gave a slight incline of his head and continued on with his work of grading work and essays.

"What do you suppose Dumbledore wants that he doesn't invite me or Ron?" Harry Potter, one of Herimone's best friends whispered beside her, trying not to draw attention to them from their despised Potions Professor.

"I…I don't know, Harry. I hope it's not anything bad," she said silently praying to the Old Wizard Merlin above.

"Oh, come on 'Mione. Why would it be bad? At least bad in the sense of your grades. Unless you're exceeding TOO well, then THERE is a problem," Ron joked on her other side and jabbed her ribs with his elbow.

Hermione eyed him with a glare but then turned back to concentrate on the delicate process that was potions. "Ha ha! Very funny Ron. I guess we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?" she said sarcastically.

"You'll tell us what happened, won't you?" Harry asked, slightly concerned for her.

"Yes, of course," she said chancing a glance and the ominous professor. "Now, get to work before we ALL have to stay after class in DETENTION." And with that they all returned to their work.

When the bell rang and Snape dismissed the 'little rag-a-muffins', Herimone remained in her seat and waited patiently. The professor gathered some materials and parchment and glanced and Hermione's rigid form.

"Follow me, Miss Granger. We shall meet Miss Weasley in the Headmaster's office," he ordered and in a whoosh of billowing robes he stood at the door waiting for her to join him.

She got up and shouldered her bag. As she followed him to the headmaster's office she practically had to run to keep up with him, which made him smirk in smugness. "Why is Ginny going to be there? Is she alright? What's happening? Sir?" Hermione asked barely breathing as a result from her insistent questioning and trotting.

"Quiet girl! Don't you know how to stop talking, or are you always this insufferable?" Snape hissed and she ceased her questions.

They got to the gargoyle outside Dumbledore's office and, after Snape gave the password, they stepped onto the stairway that appeared. Hermione followed in behind her professor to find Ginny Weasley in one of the chairs in front the grand desk that was the Headmaster's while he, Albus Dumbledore, sat behind it.

"Ah, Severus. Miss Granger. Have a seat; I'm sure you're eager as to why I've called this little meeting." Dumbledore said gesturing to the chairs.

Snape sat in the center chair in the middle of the two girls, while Hermione sat on the left and Ginny on the right. The two girls eyed each other apprehensively.

"Now, seeing as Professor Snape has informed the Order that Voldemort plans to start random attacks we find it necessary to put you two into hiding," Dumbledore explained simply and with not much information.

The room was silent a moment as the shock and awkwardness of the news resounded the walls. "Um… what?" Ginny finally spoke.

Dumbledore chuckled and was about to respond when Hermione's frantic voice made Snape jump discreetly beside her. "What about Harry!? Shouldn't you be more concerned about him? Why should WE go into hiding? Where's Harry going to go?" Hermione voiced loudly and threw her hands about, almost whacking Snape upside the head. He glowered at her.

"Don't worry Miss Granger. Mr. Potter is being quite taking care of. You needn't worry about his whereabouts as I think it might be dangerous for you to know. Now, as for _why_ you two are going into hiding is plain as day," he paused dramatically for effect, as he always did, and propped his feet up on his desk and leaned back in his chair. "It's too perilous and seeing as how you're close to Harry, Voldemort will seek those who are close to him to find him. You're all to be separated and hidden. This will throw Voldemort off as you all won't be in the same place or the same area. And, sadly, you won't be able to write to the others that's why it'll be in pairs of two… with one chaperone, of course."

That was the moment the two girls realized why the man in between them was there. They turned wide eyes on him and stared at him incredulously, as if he had walked straight from the dungeons and up to the meeting in his boxer shorts.

Severus, who had slouched a little in his seat and propped his head up on his fist as the arm support it all on the armrest throughout the Headmaster's speech, now stared, wide-eyed, at his longtime mentor and friend; imitating the girls on his sides.

After a beat, Snape narrowed his eyes at his _colleague_ and said in a looming tone that threatened pain and/or torture, "What?" The girls exchanged a look somewhere between simple fright and cold dread.

"Oh, I know I have yet to mention it Severus, but-" Dumbledore confessed.

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT YOU'VE YET TO MENTION IT! Merlin, Albus! What are you thinking?" Snape bellowed bolting upright in his seat and gripping the armrest tightly as his knuckles went white.

"You're only there to protect them, Severus," Dumbledore said with a slight giggling in the back of his throat. "Is that too much of a challenge for you, dear friend?"

Fire blazed in Snape's dark eyes but he schooled his expression calmly retorted, "Of course, Headmaster."

After her heart had settled a bit after the news and confrontation, Hermione asked, "Sir, where are we to go. The… three… of us?"

"And when do we leave?" Ginny chimed in, although, a little hazardously.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and simply said, "You're to go to Professor Snape's family home, Spinner's End, tomorrow evening. And you needn't worry about schoolwork, Miss Granger; it'll be brought to you." Dumbledore added when he saw Hermione squirming in her chair; which didn't go unnoticed by Snape, either. He merely rolled his eyes as inconspicuously as he could.

"Sir, how long are we going to be in hiding?" Hermione asked.

Dumbledore sighed, "As long as you need to be, Miss Granger, I'm sorry to say."

"Is my family going into hiding, too?" Ginny asked thoughtfully.

"We've taken the necessary precautions to keeping your family safe, Miss Weasley. Your family too, Miss Granger. Now, if there are no more questions?" He raised his eyebrows half expecting an outburst of new queries from both girls and maybe even Snape, but no one said a thing. "Very well, you may go. By the way, don't mention this to _anyone_ as the others will be instructed to do the same. Good night to you all."

At once, the three of them rose to leave but Snape managed to sweep swiftly passed the girls and they followed him out into the hall.

There was silence as they all headed toward one destination: the Great Hall. Dinner was just about over but as the reached the doors Snape turned abruptly to them and whispered, though in still emitted fear, "You two will meet me down in the dungeons, in my office, tomorrow evening." They nodded. "You will also respect my things when we get to my property, this is _not _a vacation. It's a lesson and you will do good to remember that. Is this in anyway unclear?"

They exchanged a look that soothed each others misery and answered simultaneously, "No, Sir."

He snorted and disappeared into the Great Hall. The door closing heavily behind him with a great _BOOM!_ "You know, suddenly, I'm not so hungry anymore," Ginny ventured.

Hermione nodded in agreement. "Let's go back to the Common Room and… pack," she said dejectedly. Ginny winced at the word but they turned and walked to the Gryffindor Common Room and to their dormitory, awaiting the inevitable that was to come tomorrow evening.


	2. Arriving at Spinner's End

A/N and Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything of Harry Potter! I'd like to thank the two that have already reviewed, AmSev and Tipry. Thank you! You've both made my day and this chapters for you two. Aaaaaaaand on with the story.

Chapter 2

Arriving at Spinner's End

Morning came all too soon for the girls and seeing as they were leaving that night, they got up to get some breakfast.

"I still can't believe we're going to be living with Snape!" Ginny exclaimed to Hermione as she met her in the hall by the Head Girl's room.

"I can, actually. And we don't even know for how _long_! I just know he's going to be absolutely horrible to us," Hermione said as they trekked down to the Great Hall by themselves, not meeting any other's gaze.

"Do you suppose we'll share room?" Ginny asked curiously.

Hermione eyed her, "Be lucky he won't stick us in a broom closet somewhere." She sighed but walked to the Gryffindor table. Then it hit her, as Harry or Ron weren't meeting either girl's eye, Hermione knew they'd already had a meeting with Dumbledore, too; probably this morning and told them of the news. But as they were forbidden to discuss it they sat in silence and couldn't really come up with a good conversation.

After a minute of awkward silence, Snape stormed in dramatically; robes billowing and floating behind him.

As he walked in between the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables he noticed the four Gryffindors that were the bane of his existence.

He slowed his pace and when he was just in earshot for them to hear him he drawled, "Well, I'm certainly _relieved_ to see some peace and quiet at _this_ section of the table. Though, I believe, the rest of the table should follow suit, as well. Then he turned on his heel and walked up to the High Table, leaving mutinous glares in his wake.

"This is awful!" Ginny burst out suddenly.

"Shhhhh!" Hermione chided frowning and then looked to Harry and Ron, who were sporting mixtures of surprise, remorse, and disgust. "We got Snape," she whispered as low as she could so they had to strain to hear her.

"We got McGonagall," Ron said as a sort of apology.

Ginny groaned and Hermione sighed. "At least you'll have each other," Harry pointed out in a way to cheer them up.

"Yeah, but that's about all we'll have. What's Snape gonna do? Go all sentimental and cuddle us?" Ginny chided. "No, he'll probably make us work or be his slaves!"

Ginny, if he hurts you, either of you; owl Dumbledore right away! Tell him to owl me, too. I'll kick his ass off this planet!" Ron roared as quietly as he could to still be serious and lethal. Ginny and Hermione exchanged fearsome glances and nodded; silently vowing they'd kick his ass personally off the planet.

After breakfast the four of them went out to walk around the Black Lake. They even visited Hagrid, but seeing as he had a cauldron full of pink, slimy eggs over a little fire for warming, they didn't stay long. Lunch was just as disdainful as breakfast but with the ever-growing thought that night was fast approaching, one could see why if in any the four Gryffindors' position. Lunch had faded into dinner and at the entrance of the Great Hall waited Severus Snape, a permanent scowl on his pale face.

He glared at the boys as if they were trying to steal some part of his property. They hurried past him and, now, the girls stood in front of the man that was to guard them for Merlin knows when. "I trust you two have already packed?" He said eyeing a group of Ravenclaws dashing into the Great Hall and be rid of his scrutiny. He turned to the two in front of him and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Sir," they said together.

"Good. Do you remember where to meet me?" He drawled clearly enjoying their discomforting they're having and _will_ have. Although, he didn't like _his_ discomfort of the situation either but he would neither voice nor show it.

"Yes, Professor Snape. We know where to go." Hermione said solemnly.

"Very well. Right after dinner, as soon as you've finished your meals; head down to my office, luggage and all." And with that he whipped into the Hall leaving two girls slowly arriving in his wake.

Dinner was a tense and awkward affair but when neither Ginny nor Hermione could push her food around on the plate and pretend to eat no longer, they reluctantly headed to their rooms to grab their luggage and head to the dungeons.

"It's like walking to our own hanging," Ginny said mournfully.

"Let's just hope that _that_ won't happen," Hermione said giving a sideways glance to her friend.

They knocked on the intimidating wooden door that stood between them and their new supervisor. "Enter," said the fierce voice of Professor Snape. They walked in with a little hesitance and found him bustling around his office, checking on this and that. He turned to them as he shrunk his own luggage into a convenient little square and pocketed it. "What the bloody hell is that?" He said pointing to the floor behind Hermione.

The girls looked down and noticed he was pointing to Crookshanks, Hermione's cat. "That's my cat, Professor Snape. He'll be joining me since I'm to live with you," Hermione said defiantly and lifted her chin.

"That filthy beast is _not_ coming with us," he hissed venomously.

"Crookshanks is neither filthy nor a beast. And he _will_ be coming with me," she hissed right back, glaring at him in challenge.

Snape glared heatedly into her eyes a moment and said dangerously calm, "Very well, you will be responsible for its care. Now, let's be on our way."

He swept past them and opened the door for them. "Fine, I was planning on it anyway," she said as he brushed past in between her and Ginny. She sidled up to him and walked past him and into the hall. Calmly and frankly, she continued, "Besides, I wouldn't want you taking care of my pet. You might poison him!" She accused and looked at him intensely.

He looked at her as all three of them continued up to the doors of the great castle and drawled with an air arrogance, "All too easy, my dear. Poison's not my game. I go for more treacherous means to get what I want. If I were to kill that wretched beast or the two of you, you simply wouldn't be dead and over with it. No, make no mistake in that."

The girls glanced at each other and gulped. They, then, turned back their attention to their precarious Potions teacher; who was striding in front of them. "W-what would you do?" Ginny asked, terrified of the answer; or perhaps lack of as Snape just keep walking until they got to the Apparition Point just outside the gates of Hogwarts.

Snape gestured for them to take either side of his arm and right before he Appariated them to Spinner's End he said bitterly sweet in to Ginny's ear, "Why, Miss Weasley, I'd make you beg." And with a _pop_ they appeared in a back alleyway beside a great house.

As soon as they appeared in the passage Snape released the girls and sauntered over to the house. Hermione looked at Ginny who was an unnatural shade of pink and white. Sensing her friend's inquiry, Ginny ventured, "I... I can't decide if I should blush or be scared." She laughed nervously.

"Then maybe you shouldn't do either one and just walk!" Snape called from the corner he had just disappeared around causing both girls to jump and their hearts leap into their throats.

They all entered the house and Ginny and Hermione gasped at its exquisiteness. Snape turned at the noise and, from the side, watched the girls' reactions to his home.

The first floor was grand. On the left a living area filled with lavish sofas and chairs that begged to be sat upon, promising fluffiness into oblivion. The furniture was made of mahogany wood with tiny golden swirls laid into the wood. A great grandfather clock stood in the corner and loomed just as eerily as Professor Snape. The room smelled of pine and walnuts. The kitchen and breakfast nook, to the right, had black marble countertops and rouge cabinets. The dining room had a long polished wood table in the middle with two serpents entwining around a crystal ball as the centerpiece. The chandelier in the dining room was magnificent in itself; with tiny crystals promising to sparkle and shine someone to their grave. The silver sconces that lined the room were curved snakes balancing a plate on their heads.

The girls joined back up with each other, as well as their teacher, in the foyer. They gazed at each other and then at their observing professor, who was leering at them with a stern gaze. "Is the house to your _liking_?" he spat. They nodded. "Very well, now I shall show you to your rooms. Follow me." He said and continued up the stairs, which had moss green carpet running down it that looked suspiciously like the style of the infamous Red Carpet.

"_Great! Just one big Slytherin theme house!"_ Hermione snorted to herself and stopped at the top of the stairs. She looked around and noticed there were three doors in a manner kind of that of a game show. One door that was directly in front of the staircase and two that was on opposite ends of the hall. _"Hermione Granger, which will it be? Will it be Door Number One, Door Number Two, or Door Number Three?"_ Hermione sarcastically played the game show in her head.

"This is _my_ room," Snape lectured pointed to the door in front of the stairs. "There will be no need for either of you to _ever_ be in there. On either side of my room there is a doorway that leads to those two rooms." He indicated the other two rooms in the hall. "They will be locked from _my_ side of the door so you cannot enter."

"I won't be sharing a room with Hermione? And what if we don't want _you_ in our rooms, anyway?" Ginny blurted before she could catch herself.

Snape rounded on her and she ducked her head. "And pray tell, Miss Weasley, why you would want to keep _me_ out of your room?" he asked, thinking it was due to they were girls and they wanted to write in their diaries or other little girlish things. Snape snorted at this, _"Silly little girls and their childish fantasies and pretenses."_

"I… well, um. We_ are_ girls. We need our privacy." Ginny managed to choke out.

Snape narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. He towered over Ginny and she looked down to avoid his dissecting gaze. "Don't worry Miss Weasley. I have no desire whatsoever to bother you in your _need_ for privacy. As for your first question, Miss Granger will have her own room. I do not want to be kept awake at night by silly giggling girls. I also insist that you two _not_ spend every second of the day hiding away in your rooms or I will invade your _privacy_. And trust me I _will_ do that in an indiscreet manner." Ginny gulped and flushed, Hermione squirmed and swallowed, and Snape stood and glowered. "Now, I will leave you two to squabble over the bedrooms." He smirked evilly. "I want you two up bright and early so _do not_ spend too much time disputing. Good night."

"Good night," they said simultaneously. Snape turned and departed into his room. After he shut the door both girls walked to the left and then to the right then sighed.

"Hermione, will you sleep with me tonight?" Ginny whispered. "I'm scared."

"Oh, Ginny there's no reason to be scared," Hermione said coming up behind her friend and enveloped her in a reassuring hug. "But I'll sleep with you if you want me too."

"Thanks, Hermione. You really are my best friend." Hermione gave her one last squeeze of a hug and they walked to the bed and, after unshrinking their belongings, got ready for bed. Ginny lay on her side as Hermione encased her from behind. "Good night, Hermione."

"Good night, Ginny," Hermione said snuggling closer to her friend and wrapping her arm around the slightly smaller female.


	3. A Very Rude Awakening

A/N and Disclaimer: I own nothing! cries Are you happy? Well anyway, I want to once again thank those who have reviewed. Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! Okay, easy there. Don't scare them off heh heh. These story is doing ALOT better then my other one, odd. I just thought this up the other day and I've been working on the other for like 8 months. Oh well, whatever tickles you chicken I guess. Well anyway again thanks for reviewing and please keep reading and, as always, don't forget to review; (Or I'll send Snape on you and he'll make you beg!) (Hehe maybe that's not such a bad thing!) it truly makes my day or night or whatever.

Chapter 3

A Very Rude Awakening

Severus Snape awoke just before the dawn could invade his room. Drawing in an awakening and refreshing breath, he sat up in bed and scrubbed his face with his hands. He turned and put his bare feet on the cold wooden floor. At once, the sconce on the wall beside his bed flicked on. He groaned and looked around; breathing in deep again. _"I would if those brats are up yet?"_ he asked to himself. Then, shaking his head, he thought, _"Nope, probably not."_

Severus stood up and dressed quickly. Then went out into the hall and, after locking his door, he jogged downstairs to start breakfast and have a cup of coffee. He ate breakfast in silence and alone. Alone? Wasn't there supposed to be two bratty girls eating _their_ breakfast? Scowling, he walked calmly but menacingly, up the moss-colored carpeted stairs. He turned left and put his hand on the doorknob, preparing to bellow his most vicious words. Sucking in a breath, he turned the knob and flung the door open. But before he could utter a single reprimand, his breath caught. He burrowed his brow and looked at the bed in disbelief and bewilderment. Nobody was in it! It appeared that this bed hadn't even been slept in, either. With a deadly air about him his head snapped suddenly to the door at the other end of the hall. Calmly, he straightened and closed the door silently. He stalked over to the door that surly hid the girls behind it and quietly, he opened the door and peered in.

What he saw in that bedroom surprised him more than the last one did. There, in the bed, was Ginny and Hermione sleeping _very_ close to each other. Sometime during the night, Ginny had turned over and was now facing Hermione; her face practically touching the other girl's. Both girls' arms were draped over the other's body in a careless, yet delicate and loving, way. The sight didn't anger him, no. It was the fact that they were not up yet that irritated him. Severus soundlessly walked to the foot of the bed. He took a moment to observe the sleeping girls and cocked his head to the side, as if pondering some possibly. Then he shook his head solemnly. He reached out took the bottom corners of the bedspread and, with a slight pause, yanked the blanket from the bed.

The girls screeched and gasped as they saw Snape standing at the foot of the bed with the covers clutched in his hands. "Just _what_ do you think you are _doing_?" Hermione yelled with a sudden boldness.

Severus narrowed his eyes at the girl's bluntness and attitude. "I'm getting you two out of bed. That is what I am doing. Now get up before I drag something _else_ out of that bed," he challenged and dropped the blanket onto the floor and left the room; without even closing the door.

"That… that… ASS!" Ginny exclaimed. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the doorway as if Snape were still standing there. "I suppose we should just get up. I don't even want to think about him coming back up here to _really_ get us _out_ of bed," Hermione said starting to rise. Ginny nodded and followed suit. They walked slowly down to the breakfast nook.

As soon as they came through the doorframe Severus turned to them and watched their gloominess as they got their breakfast. _"Oh, for Merlin's sake. They act as if their parents caught them in that position,"_ Severus thought to himself. Then his throat suddenly went dry and his eyes opened wide at the thought. He flicked his glance to the girls that were in his care then looked back down to concentrate on his coffee cup. That position. Why did it give him the bizarre feeling he wanted to see it again and other positions along those lines. He was curious. Bewildered as to how and_ why_ they had gotten into that position. He could ask them. Yes, ask and demand them why they were like that. Without another thought, Severus, careful not to sound too eager, asked, "How did the two of you end up in the same bed? Couldn't settle the quarrel without my assistance?" Damn, couldn't quite keep the venom out of his voice; nor the perverted innuendo. Severus smirked as they both blushed from his question and insinuation.

Hermione cleared her throat, "We wanted to be comforted. Sorry if it was a sight but we weren't talking last night and we did not wake you so I don't see what the problem-"

"The problem _is_, Miss Granger," Severus said harshly. "That I specifically told you two to sleep in two different beds. Tonight, Miss Granger, I expect to find you in the other room. Is that clear?" He looked at her and mentally kicked himself. He won't be able to see more positions. (Pout!)

"Yes, sir," she nodded. "I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry, too," Ginny piped in before she, too, was berated.

Snape nodded his acknowledgment and said quietly, "After breakfast I want Miss Granger's belongings in the room across the hall. I also want those rooms clean and spotless. Understood?"

The girls nodded and glanced at each other, confirming their suspicions that he was to make them work. After breakfast Ginny and Hermione returned to the room they'd slept in and removed Hermione's things and replaced them in the room across the hall. _"I choose Door Number One, Bob. What do I win?"_ Hermione played the game show silently in her head. After the _drum roll_ she continued, _"A lifetime with Severus Snape!" The applause was deafening and all she could do was stand there and look puzzled._ In reality she scowled.

Ginny noticed and she said, "Don't worry, 'Mione. We'll still hang out _outside_ of our rooms." She patted her shoulder and laid her head there. "If we don't clean ourselves to death," she said as an afterthought. Then her eyes went wide. "What if he's trying to make us beg?"

"What?!" Hermione said turning to her friend, surprised and a little confused.

"You know, he said if he wanted to kill us he'd make us beg. What if he's trying to make us beg for death by cleaning?" Ginny said frantically.

"Oh, Ginny, that's absurd. He's _supposed_ to be protecting us, not kill us," Hermione said turning and sitting on the bed.

"I hope you're right. I don't want to die, not yet!" Ginny said mournfully.

"You're _not_ going to die!" Hermione exclaimed. "Now, I suppose we should get started cleaning our rooms."

Ginny nodded and, after hugging Hermione goodbye for now, left to sanitize her own room.

As the girls worked separately, Severus set about his own affairs to the house. He made lunch and, not wanting the girls to die of starvation… yet, he went to the stairs to call them down.

"Lunch is ready and unless you want to go hungry, I suggest getting down here promptly; either way I care not!" He yelled from the bottom of the stairs to the top landing. Before Snape even got through the middle of his speech both girls barreled out of their rooms and rushed past him and into the dining room.

Surprised, Severus only followed them and found them already gorging down food at the table. He sat and began eating himself but only heard portions of the girls' conversation. He was still thinking of that position from this morning. Yes, that position was plaguing him; mocking him, in a way. He longed to see it again. And perhaps join in or be in the middle of that position. His heart skipped and for moment he thought the girls could hear his thoughts. He glanced up but they were enthralled in a discussion. Severus coughed silently against the lump in his throat. _"This is absurd! They are mere children!"_ he thought.

"_Are they?" _Another part of his thoughts asked.

"_Aren't they?"_ He counter thought.

"_No,"_ it said simply.

"Oh," Severus said out loud abruptly.

Both girls stopped talking at once and turned to him, as if noticing for first time that he was there. "Did you say something, Professor?" Hermione asked. "Are you alright?"

"_Tell her, tell them both. Tell them what's bothering you and then tell them how they could make it alright," _his thought taunted him.

Scowling at his inner voice and the thought, he growled, "No, I _did not_ say anything and yes; I am fine. Thank you!" The girls shrugged and continued conversing, although a little quieter.

"_You're a coward,"_ the voice taunted in his head. _"And you call yourself a man!"_

"_I AM a man!"_ Severus confessed to his mind.

"_Then… prove it,"_ the voice said wickedly.

Severus gulped and glanced at talking girls… no, women. _"You're twisted,"_ he told the voice, silently.

"_Am I? You're the one actually having this conversation. I'm merely a counterpart."_

"_I see. So, I'm actually having these thought and ideas, am I? Well, I can't say that I don't blame myself. Merlin, the lat time I had a woman was at those Death Eater parties Lucius would throw. Damn, that was more than five years ago! No wonder I'm having these thoughts. But I can't possibly think about a student like that."_

"…_Why not?"_

"…_Because…"_

"_Because… why?"_

"_Because-"_

"Sir? Professor? Are you sure you're alright?" Hermione's voice rang through Severus' thoughts. He blinked and looked at her. She was standing by his side, slightly bowed, and was shaking his shoulder gently.

"W-what?" He asked not sure what she had been saying. Had she and Ginny _really_ heard his thoughts this time?

Hermione blinked and spoke again, slow and gentle, "I was just asking if Ginny and I could be excused. We still have things to clean out upstairs."

"O-oh, of course. You may go. Dinner will be at seven. _Don't_ be late," he snarled but couldn't look into her eyes.

She blinked and, after exchanging a look with Ginny, turned to leave. She and Ginny walked up the stairs and returned to their tasks. Severus, who still sat at the table, could feel Hermione's touch burning his shoulder, still. He could also still feel Ginny's smoldering gaze as she'd sat across the table watching him curiously during his interaction with Hermione. Now that they were gone he could still feel their presence; he swallowed. Reluctantly, he got up to clear the table and to attend to more important business.

The girls had finished their projects a few hours before dinner but seeing as Snape was acting decidedly odd, even for him, they didn't want to cross his path in the hall. So they preoccupied themselves with other things in their own rooms until dinner. At seven they met atop the stairs and trekked down to the dining room together. There they met a distracted professor that jumped at seeing them. They found this, too, odd and glanced curiously at each other.

Severus determined to keep his thoughts from ruining yet another meal, tried to listen in to their conversation; however dumb, girlish, or juvenile it was. Severus snorted; it was, in fact, all _three_ of these things.

"Oh, I just can't _wait_ until that movie comes out!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Me neither, promise you'll take me to go see it!" Ginny said stabbing with her fork.

"Of course, Gin. Though, I don't know if we'll be able to see it anytime soon. It comes out in a week," Hermione said sorrowfully.

"Oh," was all Ginny said and they continued to eat in sad silence.

After a moment Severus started to get annoyed. _"Damn it, talk! Talk you two!"_ Snape reprimanded them in his mind.

"_Hey! You could always make them talk,"_ that voice said. _"Or beg. Either way works, really."_

"_Oh damn it all,"_ Severus thought. As dinner wore on, Severus surfaced from his reverie calmly stated, "After you've finished with your dinner I want you two in bed." The inner voice laughed evilly, the girls looked at him, and Severus just coughed. "In your _own_ beds," he hurriedly added. That voice laughed harder and then coughed. Severus thought it might have died but it only caught its breath and snorted. Severus sighed and the girls nodded and mumbled 'yes, sir's to him.

When they finished they mumbled their good nights and left him to himself. After a couple of minutes of just sitting there, Severus got up to clear the table and clean the dishes. He walked up the stairs and turned to the right and knocked lightly on Ginny's door.

"Come in," was what Severus heard through the door and he opened it and peered in.

At Ginny's questioning gaze, Severus said, "I just wanted to make sure you two were actually in your own beds. Good night."

"Um, good night, Professor," Ginny said sheepishly.

He closed the door and walked to the other side of the hall and knocked on that door. At the reply to come in he peered into the room and noticed Hermione on her bed, book in hand. "Miss Granger, what _are_ you doing?" He said walking further into the room, but not after subconsciously closing the door behind him.

"Reading," she informed him simply.

He sighed. "Go to bed, Miss Granger. You need your rest."

"Why? So we can clean more tomorrow?" She blurted out.

He regarded her a moment then looked down at the book that was currently in her lap. He reached down and slid the book from her hands. She gulped as he looked at it. Brow bent in confusion he looked at the cover then asked, "What is this?"

"I-It's a… a book?" Hermione offered.

He looked at her. "I can see _that_, Miss Granger. What _kind_ of book is it?" He looked back at it and read a couple of lines. But before Hermione could confess he knew what it was. He looked back at her. "Is this a… a _romance_ novel?"

"E… erotica, actually, sir," she admitted not meeting his eye.

"Erotica?" He said incredulously. He stared at her while she fixed her gaze on her hands in her lap. "G-get some sleep," he said handing the book back to her.

She took it and nodded as he turned and walked to the door. Before he closed it he turned back and said, "Good night."

"Good night," she whispered, still not looking up. He closed the door softly and strode over to his room.

He got inside and, still in a daze, got ready for bed. He lay underneath the covers staring at the ceiling. That's right; Severus Snape just had a very rude awakening!

* * *

Another A/N: I just wanted to express that I throughly enjoyed writing this chapter at 5 this morning. I also wanted to share my favorite parts in this chapter because I am the author and I can do that! Muhahaha! Well, first off I love the fact that the name of this chapter has two different meanings in the sense that G&H get woken up rather rudely and Sev has a rude awakening in realizing that there are sex-craving, almost lesbians, living in his house. My absolute favorite is when Sev rips the blanket from the girls. Another is when Sev is talking to himself (kinda reminds me of Secret Window; I actually did not intend this. I write and it flows out of the pen). Another is Sev perverted innuendo at the beginning and end of this chapter. Hermione's constant game show. When Ginny called Sev an Ass! The constant reminder of being begged (and incidentally the whole being killed aspect. I find it rather funny and it helps me get through the day). The fact that Sev is thinking of the 'position' ALL day ( which IS the course of this chapter, lol). Hermione's romance... no erotica inquiry. And finally the fact that when I wrote this it was was 7 sheets of paper front and back (I write big) Well, until the next chapter I bid you all fare well. 


	4. A Drunken Predicament

A/N and Disclaimer: (Cries) I don't own anything. (Brightens) Except Stewart. Hahahahahaha! Thank you all again for reviewing. I'm having alt of fun writing this story, though this chapter took me ALL day. I had SO many possiblities. I hope you like it. Please don't kill me if you don't. You could simply tell me and I'll write it over, heh heh. (Laughs nervously) Okay you can read now bye. Hugs and kisses to all!

* * *

Warning: This chapter contains vulgar language and sexual suggestions! Be Forewarned!

* * *

Chapter 4

A Drunken Predicament

Dawn came and slapped Severus in the face. He's been up for hours now. Not fighting sleep but finding it hard to dream with the fact that poor Hermione was in there all alone with her 'erotica' books; with no one there for her to find comfort in. Severus sighed, then that godforsaken voice laughed and he scowled. Every time it told him to go check on her and maybe even offer assistance, which was becoming more frequent by the minute, he twisted until his blanket restricted ANY movements at all. As his stomach rumbled for early morning food he grumbled and resisted even getting up and started the day. He rolled onto his side and stared into the early morning light. Was this some sort of joke? When did those two, The Loudmouth Brat and the Bushy-haired Know-it-all, become women?

"_You know for being a spy, you're not very observant in that aspect."_

"_Shut up! Go away and just leave me alone!"_

Had Dumbledore known they were women all along? Wait, Dumbledore trusted him with these women. Did he trust him to do every thing necessary to keep them safe? You could… take them. If Voldemort or any other Death Eater found them they'd rape them or take advantage of them. He couldn't let that happen to them. Not _them_. No, it was best if he just 'did his duty' and take care of business himself. Severus smiled at this thought. He actually smiled, big and genuine. Then just as quickly as his wistful expression came it faded as he heard Hermione the hall to Ginny's room.

"Oh Merlin," he whispered to himself.

He heard her soft knock on her friend's door and the owner of the room open it. They whispered and Severus couldn't quite make out what was being said. Then he heard the door close softly and two pairs of feet padding quietly downstairs. If they thought he was down there, with breakfast ready and a hug for each of them, they were mad; especially about the breakfast, perhaps the hug too.

"Merlin's beard! Perhaps _I'm_ mad," he said as if seeing himself lying in bed like this. Several minutes later he sighed, "I suppose I should get out of bed. It's certainly not good for my sanity, or what's left of it." He stood and dressed and went to the door. "Although I don't know how long my sanity can last in this house. I'm going crazy with them this close. Something _has_ to done!"

When he walked out into the hall he instantly caught the fragrance of rich coffee. Then he smiled to himself, the girls don't drink coffee.

When walked into the kitten to the breakfast nook Ginny sat at the table as Hermione bustled around the kitchen, preparing the morning's meal. Speaking with an air of amusement, Ginny said, "Well good morning, Sleepy Head!"

He scowled but noticed his hair was a mess of black tangles and bed-head. He'd forgotten to straighten it, damn it! Hermione wandered over to the table with three well-balanced plates in her arms. Severus sat but noticed Hermione's struggle and grabbed the plate that had been resting on her forearm. She sat the other two plates in her hands in front of Ginny and she was to sit and gratefully said, "Thank you and good morning, Severus."

Severus whipped his head around to her. What had she just said? He was surprised, did she actually say that? He panicked a little for some unknowledgeable reason. "What did you just call me?" He couldn't be crazy, not yet.

Hermione sat across from him and beside Ginny and blinked. She and Ginny glanced at each other. Then she stammered, "I-I didn't call you anything, sir. I only asked if you'd slept well."

He blinked and felt slightly embarrassed. Wait, Severus Snape: embarrassed. Fah! "Oh."

"What did you think I said, sir?" She asked curiously but cautiously.

"Nothing, now eat your breakfast; both of you. I want you two to do the dishes today, all of them; at every meal. Understood?" He snapped. There Severus Snape was not going soft, he was only getting harder… rougher… tougher. Ah hell, he needed something to preoccupy himself with today. They nodded and ate quickly to get away from this abnormal version of Snape.

As the girls did dishes, Severus went and made himself comfortable in the living area on one of the recliners. He made himself a goblet of brandy and sat and read the_ Daily Prophet_. That's right; he _was_ going to rid himself of his recent thoughts of his housemates, once and for all; by drinking himself into oblivion, duh.

"What the bloody hell is up with him?" Ginny whined as she scrubbed a pot. "We could use magic to clean and all that but it's like we're in one of his detentions."

"Ginny we can't use magic outside school anyway. Besides, Death Eaters can trace magic so it's better to just do things the muggle way. It's shitty but that will keep us undetected and safe," Hermione said drying the dish she'd just washed.

"What's up with Snape? He's asking strange, don't you think?" Ginny asked turning to her friend.

"Uh, I don't know. Maybe he didn't get a good night's sleep."

"Judging from his hair, I'd say he had a _pleasurable_ night's sleep."

"Ginny! Where do you get such ideas?" Hermione scolded.

"Oh come on, Hermione. Besides it's not like it's true. No one would even think about sleeping with him." Hermione rolled her eyes and snorted. Then Ginny got an evil idea and smirked. "How big do you suppose he is?"

"Ginny, for Merlin's sake!" Ginny laughed and Hermione shoved a dirty cup into her hand. They finished the dishes and, with nothing else to do, went into the living area where Severus was.

When the girls walked into the living area they could smell the alcohol. Severus watched them from behind his newspaper. "What do you two think you are doing?" They looked at him and then at the goblet in his hand. He sipped it and quirked an eyebrow at them.

"We're bored," Hermione said sitting on the couch.

"What is there to do here… besides clean?" Ginny sat looking at Severus and sitting beside her friend on the couch.

Severus lowered his paper and took another sip. "You could _read_," he said looking pointedly at Hermione. She seemed to catch on as she blushed and looked away.

"And do you have to read? Boring stuff like what you teach?" Ginny huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Severus whipped his head to her and narrowed his eyes. "I'm sorry that the subject that I _try_ to teach you dim-witted fools and I'll _actually_ excuse that comment Miss Weasley, next time watch your mouth. As for reading material, I believe I'd ask Miss Granger. She _may_ have something of interest," he said looking back at his paper, though not reading. From his peripheral vision he didn't miss Hermione's scowl at him and he took another drink of brandy.

"Hermione's books are just as bad," Ginny said sighing.

"Ginny!" Hermione scolded as Severus' head whipped in direction of the girl in question.

"Sorry 'Mione but your books _are_ boring." She turned to Severus. "Just as boring as Potions."

He narrowed his eyes but smirked as he drawled, "Oh, I believe Hermione as _something_ of good taste." He looked back at his paper. He never noticed their wide eyes. The silence sent him into a reverie and he questioned himself. _"Did I just call her Hermione? I couldn't have, could I?"_ He looked back up and took note of their stares. _"Oh shit, I did. What do I do now?" _

"_Tell them to get over it and ask if they'd like to battle a Basilisk in your bedroom," _that voice said, whom he'd decided to name Stewart.

"_You idiot, I can't do that. I need a plan,"_ he scolded.

"_Why not?"_ Stewart said.

"_I don't have time for this! They're expecting me to say something."_

"_Then say something, stupid."_

"_Why you little, I'll show you 'stupid'!"_

"I'm sorry Miss Granger. I seem to be a little intoxicated. I apologize, I-"

"It's okay!" Hermione blurted and both Ginny and Severus looked at her. "Uh, that is, because we _are_ living together. You're not really our professor anymore, seeing as we're not in school. I just thought it'd be a little less intense if we just go by first names."

Severus considered this and Ginny looked at him. "Well, I suppose. If you'd like I guess, it doesn't matter," he said with a slight kindness.

"_Muhahahahahahahaha!" _Stewart laughed wickedly. _"Our plan is almost complete! Hahahaha!" _Then he coughed and choked. _"Damn it I need to stop doing that."_ Severus sighed and continued to drink and _try_ to read.

Hermione and Ginny glanced at the other but then started to talk. Ginny lowered her voice considerably, thinking her now ex-teacher couldn't hear her. "What was all that book talk? I saw you blush," she whispered.

Hermione blushed again and feigned innocence. "I… I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, come on, give over!" Ginny said aloud suddenly.

Severus coughed amusingly and Ginny rounded on him. Hermione tried to shut Ginny up by jumping onto her and clamping her hand over her friend's mouth. "Wha waf thhe eady ass nigh?" Ginny muffled through Hermione's hand.

Severus grinned and, in an attempt to free herself, Ginny and Hermione tumbled to the floor and rolled around. They wrestled until Hermione pinned Ginny to the floor. "Ha! You're no match for me."

"Oh, no? Hey, watch this," Ginny said and then kicked her legs up and locked them around Hermione's neck. She flipped her over and straddled her. Holding her hands firmly on Hermione's wrists she said, "Now I am the victor."

Hermione groaned and yelled, "You bitch!"

Ginny giggled and said, "Now to claim my prize." Suddenly, Ginny bent her head down and forcefully kissed Hermione's lips. Hermione gasped and relaxed and kissed back, forgetting about Severus.

Severus, who had been watching the girls with a merry smirk upon his face, sat forward when he saw Ginny kissing her friend carelessly; almost spilling his brandy. His smile faded and his heart flipped. _"Merlin! What are they doing? Doing to me?"_

"_Go over there and get in the middle of it then," _Stewart said voicing his opinion.

"_Get in the middle of it? I believe you're insinuating I grab them both, take them up to my room, and ravish them for their punishment, are you not?" _Severus asked him.

"_Well you want to don't you? Are you man enough for two girls? Punish them, go on; discipline them for not including you. Hurry up, man!" _Stewart advised.

"What are you two doing?" Severus asked aloud. At once the girls jumped and flew to their knees. They stared at him like a deer in headlights, as did he. Hermione opened her mouth but only managed to look like a fish gasping for air.

Ginny stiffened but then thought of the playfulness before the kiss relaxed a bit and calmly stated, "I was claiming my prize." Severus stood and stopped five feet in front of them.

"You were... 'Claiming your prize'?" He said with an air of calmness that would've terrified those months ago.

"Yes," Ginny whispered and Severus shivered at the seductiveness he'd heard behind it.

"_Oh, oh, oh. Tell her she hasn't claimed her prize from you," _Stewart said absolutely bursting with glee at the scene unfolding.

"_And just what did she do to justify a prize?"_ Severus asked.

"_Are you kidding me? That kiss, Dumb ass. She and Hermione both deserve a prize. A BIG prize, huh; hint hint, nudge nudge, Bob's your uncle."_ Stewart urged.

"Uh," was all Severus could before Hermione piped in.

"It was just a bit of fun, Professor… uh… Severus," Hermione said quickly.

"Fun?" He said thinking back to the discussion of being bored and with nothing to do. So this is what they did for fun, huh?

"Yes, sorry. We won't do it anymore," Ginny said.

"Um-"

"We'll go and get lunch ready. Come on Ginny," Hermione said and they scampered onto their feet and left him there.

"Fuck!" Severus berated himself quietly. He sat back down but instead trying to read he only drink and drink and drink. When lunch was ready Severus couldn't eat anything unless he wanted to vomit but he sat at the table while the girls ate. He couldn't stop looking between them and instead of asking Stewart about it, which he'd normally do, he asked aloud, "Have you two kissed before?"

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other then to Severus incredulously. Ginny stammered and Hermione smiled saucily at him saying, "You _really_ want to know?"

In his drunken state, Severus nodded vigorously and said, "Merlin, yes!"

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other, smiled, then looked back at Severus. "No," they said simply in unison.

"No?" Severus said crestfallen.

"That's right and it was our first time kissing another girl in fact," Ginny confessed.

"Would you like to see more, Severus?" Hermione asked with a speck of amusement behind it; whispering his name seductively.

Severus opened his mouth but nothing came out and he shut it. Then, a second later, he said, "I… uh… um."

"We'll give you time to think about," Ginny said standing up and going over to him.

"Yeah, after dinner you can inform us as to your choice. Deal?" Hermione inquired going to his other side. With them so close he'd rather just _show_ them his answer. He nodded his head slowly and then they turned and grabbed the dishes they'd used and washed them.

When they were done they turned and left through the door but before they completely left Ginny turned around and said sweetly, "See you after dinner, Severus." Then she ran upstairs with Hermione.

Severus swallowed. _"Oh, Merlin, what have I gotten myself into? What have I gotten them into? What have they gotten themselves into?"_

"_Exactly what we wanted insolent fool. Now, don't do anything to screw this up. If you listen to me you'll be fucking them tonight! Pah, if you'd listened to me before you'd already be laid and you'll be going back for seconds… or hundred and seconds," _Stewart chastised.

"_I'm drunk that's what's going on. I'm totally smashed! I'll tell them. I'll tell them, all right. I'll say we can't do this. We have to back to the way things were,"_ Severus thought soberly.

"_No, no, no! Don't you dare! Listen to-"_

"_Shut up!"_ Severus told Stewart and refused to listen to him some more. He got up to find some bread to sober him up.

"What the hell is going on with him?" Ginny asked turning to her friend on the bed.

Hermione leaned against her door and regarded her friend. "He's not himself, he's drunk. But I sense something other than drunken sex-appeal."

"What is it?" Ginny asked eagerly.

Hermione sucked in a breath. "An obsession. Like a crush or something."

"Great! First it was cleaning, now it's sex," Ginny cried. Hermione looked at her incredulously and in confusion. "Begging. He's trying to make us beg for death."

Hermione threw up her hands and growled, "He is _not_ trying to kill us!" Then, as an afterthought she said, "Though I don't doubt about the begging part."

"What are we going to do?" Ginny asked.

Hermione thought and paced the room. Then she turned and rounded on her friend. "We'll get him back! Make _him_ beg. But for what?" She paced the room again.

"To see us kiss again?" Ginny offered and Hermione continued to think. "To watch us have sex with each other. To have sex with him-"

"That's it! We'll make him beg, to yearn, to have sex with him. We won't, of course but we have to be smarter then him. We have to master the Potions Master," Hermione devised.

* * *

Hi it's me again just wanted to say thank you again. (Tries to dodge a tomato) Well I can see you loved this chapter (dodges again) Your favorite, you say? Well, I'm glad to hear it. Thank you again.

I also want to say that the next chapter WILL have some erotic stuff in it (THat'll make Hermione happy, huh?) so never fear, your wishes I hear! Hugs and Kisses.


	5. Sweet Revenge Tastes like Candy!

A/N and Disclaimer: Not mine! Anyway, Sorry to keep you all waiting. Much to do this week and next week won't be any better. I have a drug test on wednesday and a dentist app. on thursday. Plus I have to go visit my Fiancee in jail, God! And I have to get rid of my cats. I have to clean the ENTIRE house, by myself. And not to mention the fact I HAVE to get a job and study for my ACTs which is on Feb. 10! I'd like to thank EVERYONE who has reviewed thus far and for sticking with the story, thank you. I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to THe-Amazing-Color-Brown! I hope you love this chapter because I don't want to get hit with a melon, lol. I'd also like to say to watch out for another one of my stories, Into the Heat of Things, COMING SOON! It's Aladdin genre with Jafar in it but it's really cool in my opinion. Also, do me a favor and review my other story, even if you hate it, just review please. I'd feel better about myself. Antway thank you for reading and especially for reviewing. And now for the fifth chapter of Mastering the Potions Master: Sweet Revenge Tastes like Candy!

* * *

Chapter 5

Sweet Revenge Tastes like Candy!

Dinner was a formal affair, as Severus took it about himself to ignore the girls' presence and Ginny and Hermione silently plotted their revenge. As dinner neared its finale Severus stood and left the room swiftly, not even throwing a reproachful good night over his shoulder. The girls looked at each other and shrugged. They took the dishes to the sink and washed them.

As Ginny scrapped uneaten potatoes into the garbage disposal she turned to Hermione and asked, "Do you suppose he's playing hard-to-get?"

"I don't know. He's acting strange," she answered turning her head over her shoulder to make sure they were alone.

"Are we still going through with the plan?" Ginny said drying her hands on a dishtowel.

"We have to. We've got to get him back," Hermione said putting her arm around her friend's shoulder and leading her toward the stairs. "Do you remember what to do?"

Ginny nodded and, with an evil glint in her eye, said, "I sure do, _lover_!"

They giggled and went upstairs. When they got outside Severus' room they knocked and waited.

As Severus walked up the stairs he let out the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. Thank Merlin they didn't try to talk to him, or to each other. Though, Severus thought that strange. They were quiet… too quiet. And when people are suddenly quiet it means they're planning something. Severus thought about this, _"What could they be planning?"_

"_Maybe they're planning on what to do to you," _Stewartoffered

"_Do to me? What do you mean?" _Severus asked and poured himself some whiskey, strong whiskey. Fire Whiskey. He thought brandy might be too dangerous.

"_Plotting what to do to you in bed, you impudent fool! They're virgins, you know, they got to be somewhat prepared." _Stewart said.

"_Oh yeah, well I can't-"_ Severus started but never got to finish as there was a knock on the door, light but demanding.

"_Ah, they're here! Now the fun starts!" _Stewart gloated.

"_Shut up, you," _Severus said half-heartedly. He looked at the door then threw his drink down his throat and swallowed, the burning sensation giving him some sort of relief.

He turned and walked briskly to the door and wrenched it open. Ginny and Hermione gasped at the sudden movement of the door and the abrupt appearance of the man in front of them. "_What_ do you two _want_?" Severus growled hoping to scare them off.

"U-uhhh, H-have you c-come to a d-decision?" Hermione stammered but tried to look brave.

"_Damn Gryffindor impudence!"_ Severus thought and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yes," he said simply.

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other then to him. "…And?"

He glared at them and took hold of the doorknob, "and good night to you both!" He slammed the door in their faces.

Shocked they looked, wide-eyed, at the door as if it held a secret message for a prosperous life.

Ginny recovered first and blinked rapidly. "What the hell!" She banged on the door with her fist. "Severus Snape, you come out here and give us a _real _answer! I'll knock down this door if I have to-"

Severus jerked open the door and in on swift motion picked Ginny up around the waist and marched to her room, slamming the door behind him. Hermione gulped and Severus returned and rounded on her. She backed up as he advanced on her and as he was groping for her she turned and fled into her room, locking the door behind. A moment later she heard his door close softly and she sighed deeply. Heart beating fast and not really tired she decided to write Ginny a note and bewitch it to scuttle across the floor of the hall to her room.

_Ginny_

_Good Merlin in the Sky! What the bloody hell just happened? I think we might've upset him. We'll put our plan on hold until tomorrow, perhaps. Write back!_

_Hermione_

She tapped her wand on the parchment and it instantly jumped out of her hand and walked to the door. She watched it as it went right under the door and was gone. She sat and waited for the reply.

Ginny sat on her bed seething with anger. She looked pointedly at the door that Severus' room was behind. Out the corner of her eye she saw something moving and she glanced at it in wonder. Underneath her door walked the scrap of parchment Hermione had written on and bewitched. She picked it up and read it. Then she picked up her quill and wrote on the back of it:

_Hermione_

_Forget seducing him or making him beg, let's just kill him. We can do it! We can double-team him. Well, I don't care. I'm lonely Hermione. When he goes to bed come over here around midnight, 'Kay? I don't want to be alone. Please! Until then, see ya!_

_Ginny_

She put the parchment back on the floor and it walked immediately out underneath the door and into the hall to its original owner. Hermione got the note and read it. Laughing at the first lines then biting her lip nervously. Nodding, she accepted her friend's invitation apprehensively.

After putting the girls safely into their rooms, Severus poured himself another glass of Fire Whiskey and sat in his armchair in the corner of his room. _"Bloody girls. Bloody temptresses. Bloody Stewart!" _Severus reprimanded.

"_Hey, don't blame me for your audacity and lack of control!"_ Stewart said innocently.

"_You were the one egging me on! Now, look! Everything is all fucked up because of you!"_

"_It wouldn't be so fucked up if you'd listened to me in the first place!" _Stewart screamed. Severus winced and downed his whiskey. Pouring himself another glass, he sat and thought of how to better this situation; without Stewart's help.

Around midnight Severus had had ¾ of the once full bottle of Fire Whiskey. Instead of finding a solution to his problem, he'd stumbled, literally, on his old Hogwarts yearbook. He scowled and laughed and reflected on his old years there. He was contemplating so much on his youth that he never heard the door to Hermione's room open and close and Ginny's door do the same.

As soon as Hermione came into Ginny's room the shorter female enveloped her into a tight hug, bombarding her. "Thank you for coming," Ginny said sincerely.

Hermione smiled and pulled away from her friend. "Well, you're welcome. And besides, I miss you. I feel like I haven't seen you in a week," Hermione whispered and Ginny pulled her to her bed.

"I know. He's got us locked up in our rooms like we're prisoners or something," Ginny snorted.

"Besides, I had to give this back to you," Hermione said bringing a book out of her jacket. "Sorry I took it. It's a good read, actually. You're right, erotica is _much_ better than romance."

Ginny reached out to grab the book and smirked at her friend sitting beside her on the bed. "So, _that_ was what Severus was talking about reading material for." Then she gasped and put her hand over her mouth. "He caught you reading it?"

Hermione nodded. "Last night. Before bed."

"What did he say?" Ginny asked.

Hermione glared at her. "I think it's obvious what he said. You were there."

Ginny snorted then caught herself and looked at the door. "We should be quieter." Hermione nodded. "So, how'd you like it? Claudia and Stacy sure heated things up for Justin, huh?"

Hermione sighed. "Well, that girl on girl action was intense but that threesome with Justin… Merlin!" She sighed again.

"That book gives me some good ideas," Ginny said suggestively.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked innocently, seeing the seductiveness behind her friend's eye.

"Well," Ginny said getting up and standing in front of her friend. "Seeing as we've already kissed, why not take it a step further? We could use the book as reference."

Hermione smirked wickedly and leaned back on the bed. Ginny followed her and straddled her. "I don't think we should consult the book. I think we should make it up as we go." Ginny kissed her and she sighed under her touch.

"I think you're right, Hermione," Ginny said against her lips. The two kissed, licked, and sucked at each other's skin until Hermione, who was now on top of Ginny, got tired of her friend's shirt being in the way. Forcefully, she tugged at the bottom of it and ripped it from her body. Ginny seeing the passion in her friend's eyes did the same to Hermione's offensive clothing. Tumbling over one another for some time they eventually got the other's tops completely off. Ginny bit into Hermione's neck and the girl gasped audibly. In the heat of their passion they'd forgotten all about Severus or being quiet.

As Severus was finishing his second bottle of Fire Whiskey he was inside of his closet, looking in the mirror, trying on different kinds of hats; talking to himself in different voices and genres that fit the mood of the hat. When he'd tired of that he grabbed his last goblet of whiskey, which was full, and made his way to sit on his bed. But as he was sitting down he heard a clear gasp come from Ginny's room. He looked pointedly at the door but, thinking he was WAY too drunk and was hearing things, he turned and stared at the wall; about to down his glass and pass out. That was when he heard a lengthy moan from the girl's room. Knowing now that he was _not_ hallucinating, he burrowed his brow and stepped over to the door that led to Ginny's room. He listened at the door for a moment and heard another moan, different this time. Then he heard a female voice saying, "Mmmmmm, Ginny. That feels good." The voice was none other than Hermione's… and she was in Ginny's room… doing something that felt _good_.

Severus didn't need Stewart to tell him to look. So, quietly, he turned the lock and pushed the door open slightly. Inch by inch he saw more of the room; starting with the bureau next to the door, then the door that lead into the hall and the foot of the bed. Opening more he could see two pairs of legs, that were curiously bare, entangled in the other. As he brought the upper part of his body around the door he stopped at stared, wide-eyed, at the bed and what it contained. Wearing only panties, except for the one currently being tasted, the girls lay on the bed enthralled in passion. Not caring anymore, Severus opened the door all the way and continued to stare. Unfortunately, the door creaked slightly as it moved and the girls froze. Slowly they looked up and/or down at the other and then turned to look at Severus who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

Nobody said anything; all was quiet. Until Severus said, a hint of wicked amusement behind his voice and a saucy grin spreading across his lips, "Terribly sorry to disturb you, ladies. Please continue. Don't let me interrupt you." Closing the door behind him and staring at the girls. At the sound of his voice, both girls jumped and tried to cover themselves with what fabric lay before them.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione said boldly.

Severus glared at her but couldn't quite get that menacing look and said, "I think the question is, Hermione, is what _you_ are doing here? Oh, but I believe I can answer that for you. As I can see clearly what you are _doing_." He paused and considered the two of them momentarily. "I believe we had a deal that I'd give you an answer after dinner, no? I believe my answer to your question earlier is… yes. I'd like to see more… more of this. This is much more enjoyable."

"But our deal was not for this. It was for kissing… and only kissing," Ginny said blushing a bit, feeling exposed.

"It'll cost you," Hermione said suddenly and Ginny shot her a look without moving her head.

Severus looked at Hermione then Ginny and back again. Slowly, he brought his goblet up to his lips, still watching the girls captivatingly, and, in one fluid motion, tipped it back and drained its contents. He set the empty goblet on top of the bureau and stepped forward, leisurely he asked, "And what will it cost me, Hermione?"

"You have to beg!" Ginny said suddenly, following Hermione's plan; or what she hoped was her plan.

Severus stopped and turned to Ginny in amazement. "Beg?"

Hermione and Ginny nodded. "On your knees," Hermione said.

"Begging," Ginny finished for her.

Severus looked between the two of them. He paused and snorted, "I, Severus Damian Snape, do _not_ beg."

"You will if you want to see more!" Hermione burst out suddenly.

Severus filled the remaining gap between himself and the bed. He looked down at Hermione's naked form hiding behind the cover. He reached out and cupped Hermione's cheek with his hand.

"W-what are you doing?" Hermione stammered as her breath caught at Severus' touch.

Severus didn't answer right away, though he leaned down ever so slowly and said softly against her lips, "Claiming my prize!" And with that he pulled her into a fierce kiss. A surprised squeak came from Hermione but then she sighed and relaxed under his touch. Their fiery kiss led Hermione to back away a bit and allow Severus to join her on the bed. Sitting on his knees on the bed, Severus pulled Hermione on top of him as he lay on the pillows. Hermione straddled him and Ginny watched with a morbid fascination. Wishing she could be in Severus' position, or maybe perhaps Hermione's. While they were preoccupied with each other, Ginny ventured downward. Trailing kisses around his waist; she fiddled with his belt buckle, as it was interrupting her exploration. She unzipped his pants and traveled down the darkened hair.

Severus felt a tugging at his pants and he pulled away from Hermione to examine the situation. The girl whined at being pulled from the kiss but then followed Severus' gaze down to her friend. Severus grinned and said, "Would you like some assistance?"

Ginny looked up to Hermione and Severus watching her removing the man's pants. She smiled sheepishly and said, "Um, yes. Please."

Severus looked at Hermione and reached down and removed his pants. Immediately afterward Hermione jumped back on Severus and started kissing him fervently again. Ginny watched for a moment but then lowered her gaze to the task in front of her. Severus wore green boxers that said 'Is that wand in your pants or are you just happy to see me?' Ginny smiled and leaned over his waist. She stared at the intimidating color for a moment and then reached her hand out and plunged into Severus' boxers. Severus hissed and groaned at the feel of Ginny's hand digging into his boxers and grab the prize therein. He pushed Hermione's lips away from his and bit into her neck causing her to cry out; half in pain and half in delight. Hermione started to whimper under Severus' harsh, yet pleasurable, touch.

Ginny pulled the hard stick out from its cloth case. She stared at it in wonder. _"What am I supposed to do with it?"_ She thought. She leaned her head on her hand and played with the fantastic object. She looked back up at the two kissing and sighed inwardly. She lowered her gaze and, with her index finger on the tip of the joystick, began to play with it uninterestedly.

"Oh Merlin in Heaven, Severus!" Hermione screamed suddenly, making Ginny jump. The movement caused Severus' cock to slip from her touch and land on her bottom lip. Ginny's heart flipped and she made to grab it but Severus groaned and bit into Hermione again. This gave Ginny an idea; she held the erect rod in her hand and wrapped her lips around it. At the sound of Severus hissing she pushed her head down and felt it tickle the back of her throat. Then, as she sucked in, she pulled back up and swirled her tongue around the tip she'd been playing with.

It was Hermione's turn to bite Severus this time, as he had moved his head away from her neck to say, "Fuck! Oh, fuck!" Ginny sucked and sucked as Hermione kissed and licked. As Severus began to twitch Ginny sucked harder and faster and at length he howled, "Ginny, for Merlin's sake, don't stop! Don't fucking stop!"

Ginny smirked evilly against his hardness and pulled away, saying sweetly, "Don't do what? Sorry, didn't quite catch that."

Severus growled and looked down at her from behind Hermione. "Don't stop! Keep going!"

Ginny leaned up, pretending to forget about her assignment, and innocently asked, "Oh well, how much do you want it Severus? How _bad_ do you want me to keep going?"

Severus narrowed his eyes menacingly and said tightly, "Badly, but I will _not_ beg for it if that is what you're intending."

Ginny shrugged and said, "Oh okay well I guess I'm not needed any longer." She began to put the object away until Severus pushed Hermione carefully aside and grabbed Ginny's wrist. Hermione watched the transaction intensely, knowing Ginny was still following through with their plan.

"Please… don't stop. Please… keep going, I'm… begging you," he forcedly said.

Ginny smiled and brought her lips back down to his cock and said, "Okay, that's all you had to do."

As Ginny began to suck again Severus pulled Hermione back onto him and kissed her feverishly.

When he began to twitch again Ginny poked Hermione in the back, indicating she wanted her to taunt Severus. Hermione felt the prodding and said seductively into Severus' ear, "Come on Severus. Tell me how much you want it. I know you're just… _begging_… for it, right?"

Severus groaned, but then growled against her neck, "Yes, Merlin, yes. Give it to me, please. Fuck please, please, please. Ginny, please, I'm begging you."

Ginny moaned on the hardness and that finally sent Severus over the edge and he released himself fully into her mouth. Ginny, surprised at the sudden warm liquid splurging into her mouth, began to choke and instinctively swallowed. The hot liquid that ran down her throat sent chills down her spine. She wanted more and to do that she continued to suck. It tasted good; like some flavor of Bertie Bott's beans that she couldn't quite place. Severus, breathing hard after his ecstasy, reached down and gently grabbed Ginny. "Okay. Okay, that's good. That's damn good. Where'd you learn to do that?" He panted.

Ginny leaned up and looked between Severus and Hermione, who was sitting beside him smiling. Ginny smiled and licked her lips, saying, "I dunno. I just kind of did it. Mmmmm, it tastes like candy."

Severus chuckled and Hermione grinned mischievously as Ginny replaced her candy dispenser back in its green case. Severus pulled her up beside him and put both his arms around the girl's shoulders. His head fell back and leaned against the headboard, catching his breath. The girls looked at each other amusingly and snuggled against him when finally he said, "Merlin, you two are strenuous."

Ginny and Hermione looked up at him and glanced at the other. "You're not tired are you?" Ginny said.

"Are we that good?" Hermione asked innocently.

Severus peeked open one eye and looked at them. Then he opened both eyes and said, "If you were any better I'd be dead from bliss. And, yes, I'm quite exhausted from that little endeavor. Sleep would be just as enjoyable as another round of that."

The girls smiled and cuddled against him again. "Should we sleep in here or… in our own rooms?" Hermione asked hesitantly, afraid of the reply.

Severus drew in a breath and said simply, "Neither."

"Neither?" They said simultaneously and looked up at him.

Severus nodded, grinning sweetly, and said, "I believe we shall retire into _my_ bedroom, if that's okay with you two?"

The girls looked at each other and smiled. At the same time they said, "That's _more_ than okay!"

"Alright, then let's go and get some rest," Severus said removing his arms from behind their heads. Hermione and Ginny hoisted themselves up and grabbed what they could to cover them and sleep in.

Severus watched and got up to go to the door he'd come in, waiting for them to join him. When they were ready he opened the door and escorted them inside. They walked to the bed and flung themselves on it, this time waiting for Severus to join them. He sauntered over to them and, after dousing the lamp, dropped onto the bed in between them. They snuggled against him and placed their arms across his chest as he brought his arms back behind theirs heads, finding it desperately hard not to smile at their seemingly protective nature. He kissed the top of each of their heads and whispered sweetly, "Good night, girls."

They smiled against his chest and whispered back, "Good night, Severus." And with that they, all three, fell asleep into blissful dreams.

* * *

Awwwwww! That's soooooooooo cuuuuuute! Hehe! Okay, anyway, right now I'm probably 1/4 of the way done with chapter 6 buuuuuuuuuuut I kinda ran out of ideas. Soooooo, if ya wanna give me some tips it'd be very appreciated! Anyway, tell me what cha think of the chapter. And don't forget to watch out for my story: Into the Heat of Things! COMING SOON! Peace!


	6. The Attack

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Wow, I am finally going to put a much needed update on here. I'm sorry to all my fans! Life...has been CRAZY! I've had MAJOR writer's block...I hope it's gone now. Anyway, I must confess I didn't really know where this story was gonna go. Don't you just hate when you have an idea for a story but you can't seem to find where to end? Well I think I found that end! YAY ME! lol ok so here is chapter 6 chapter 7 shall be soon...and no not another 2 years.

* * *

Chapter 6

The Attack

The morning sky was a dark velvet blue, twilight was already in progress. A dark figure stood by a big oak tree some several yards away from the house.

"Waiting for someone?" A voice said behind the figure. It jumped and turned swiftly to see Severus Snape glaring at him. "What are doing here, Barty?"

Barty Crouch Jr. flicked his tongue like a snake and glared at Severus. "HE sent me. HE wants to know if they're ready."

Severus sighed and looked back towards the house, the sun was starting to peek itself over the little house. "Yes, they're ready."

"Good, you'll be getting a…surprise visit." With that Barty turned and slunk his way back to where he came from. Severus stared after him, then turned and started toward the house.

As Severus walked into the house the pungent smell of breakfast wafted into his nose. "Oh, Good Morning Severus. Where did you go?" Hermione asked as she and Ginny bustled around the kitchen making breakfast.

"I…I was just…taking a walk. So how did you two sleep last night?" Severus asked changing the subject.

"I slept fantastic," Hermione said coming up and giving Severus a kiss on the cheek.

"As did I," said Ginny giving him a kiss on the opposite cheek. Severus smiled and the girls started to pile their cooking onto the table. They sat and ate comfortably.

Around noon, while the girls were doing their chores around the house; Severus sat comfortably in his big armchair. Suddenly there was a loud bang and both the girls screamed at different ends of the house. Severus was still sitting comfortably when at least a dozen Death Eaters flooded into his living room dragging two girls with them.

"Severus helps us," Hermione said struggling against them.

"What's going on, Severus?" Ginny asked punching at the Death Eater gripping her arms. She almost succeeded until another came and grabbed her other arm.

Severus stood up calmly, spoke to another Death Eater briefly, and then turned to the struggling girls before him. "Severus, I would hate to think you had anything to do with this," Hermione said, a malice growing, not only in her voice, but in every fiber of her being.

"Now, now, Hermione; No need for such hostility," Severus said holding onto her chin with his thumb and forefinger. She glared at him.

"But we trusted you!" Ginny exclaimed to his left.

He looked over at her and stroked her cheek. "I know and look where it got you," he said simply. Then he motioned for the Death Eaters to take them away.

Hermione awoke in complete darkness. For a moment she wasn't entirely sure if she was awake or even alive, for that matter. But she felt the aching in her stomach from hunger and knew she couldn't possibly feel pain if she was dead. She stood and felt around, trying to get a bearing on her surroundings. Her fingers hit a cold, smooth surface right in front of her. She held her left hand on that surface then reached out with her right until she felt the same surface. Following the same cold, smooth wall all the way around she figured she was in some sort of glass box. But where was Ginny? She knelt down and searched the floor; she wasn't there. All of a sudden the box jerked and started to rise. Hermione blinked as she found herself in a brightly lit room. Beside her, to her right, Ginny appeared in an identical box. Behind her almost all of the Death Eaters, in their masks and cloaks, stood staring intently at the glass boxes. And there, right in front of the two girls and their glass boxes, in a thrown-like chair, sat the Dark Lord himself; Lord Voldemort. He spoke to address the Death Eaters but Hermione couldn't hear him at all. She turned to Ginny who was screaming at her but still, she couldn't hear. She pointed to her ear and shook her head, but that didn't stop the panicked redhead.

All of a sudden the glass disappeared and Voldemort could be her saying, "Those who are responsible for capturing the War Whores, step forward." While Severus and the other Death Eaters who capture Hermione and Ginny walked toward their Master, the girls tried to run toward each other and make a break for it. But before they could even reach the other they were blocked by some invisible force, though they Death Eaters walked right through.

As Severus passed Ginny he slapped her ass and said, "You didn't think you'd get away that easily, did you?"

She glared at him and said, "Perhaps not, though I could see you all being that stupid." He stopped short but then looked up at his Master and proceeded. She looked over to her friend, "Hermione, what are we going to do?"

"I have no clue, Ginny," Hermione said, they then fell silent and listened to what Lord Voldemort was saying.

"Severus, you did very well in leading us to the Muggle Girl and the Traitor Witch; you shall be duly rewarded." He looked to the others that weren't part of the capture. "As for everyone else…you're dismissed." Everyone groaned but departed. "Take them to their cells; I don't want to see them until tomorrow." Lord Voldemort got up and went down a corridor to the left of his chair, followed closely by Wormtail. The Death Eaters that had captured them snatched Ginny and Hermione and went down a corridor in the back, Severus following behind.

As Hermione was pushed inside a dark, damp cell; Severus followed her in. When she saw the silhouette of her former lover she quickly got up and pushed him with all her might. He barely even budged as he started to laugh. "Oh, Hermione, you really are a pistol," he said reaching out and gripping her throat with his hand. She gasped and he backed her up to the wall. As desperately as she wanted to she couldn't utter a sound, the strong hand clamped her vocal cords. With the other hand he stripped off her PJ bottoms and panties. "They just didn't give me enough time." Tears started forming and trailing down her face as she gasped for air. He made her wrap her legs around him as he entered her. She shut her eyes willing herself to not be there. It didn't last long; it was over and done with in no time at all. He kissed her neck where he'd left an abrasion from his hand. He made her look him straight in the eyes as he whispered, "I'm sorry." Then he kissed her lips forcefully. When he'd let her go she crumpled on the ground crying, and that's the way he left her.

As he left her cell he went straight across the hall to Ginny's cell. Ginny was in the far corner hugging her knees, crying. "Ginny," he whispered as he came closer to her.

"Get out of here, Severus. Just leave me alone," Ginny sobbed. Severus came and kneeled in front of her. Without saying a word he swiftly pulled her into a hug. She struggled against him as he pinned her to the ground. "Stop it! Severus, stop, please!" Her voice breaking and desperate, he ignored her and continued on, though she didn't put up much of a fight. It was easy for him to pull off her PJs and panties. He entered her with delicate force, though this time it took him a minute or two to reach his climax. After he finished and was dressing Ginny looked up briefly and asked, "Why did you do that?"

He only looked at her and simply said, "I had to. To get the two of you prepared, the other Death Eaters won't be so gentle." With that he turned and left her cell.

Hermione didn't know how many days passed before someone came to drag her to the big room she saw on her first visit there. They chained her wrists to the floor as Death Eaters began to file in. She was barely aware of her redheaded friend right next to her. The next sound that filled her ears terrified her. She didn't even have time to react to her friend's screaming because a second later Lord Voldemort sent the _Crucio_ curse at her. Hermione's body trembled with terrible pain. She screamed from the sting but no one helped her. She heard laughter and cheering around her. The aching ceased but then the voice of Voldemort could be heard asking the girls, "Where is Harry Potter?"

Ginny didn't know what to say, she and Hermione never knew where the boys went. A second later another burst of agonizing pain shot through her body. She writhed and struggled against her chains. Before she knew it she was screaming, screaming something inaudible even to her own ears. The pain, the screaming, the cursing all stopped as she heard Voldemort's voice ice out, "Take the muggle back to her cell and the redhead to my chambers." She was snatched up and carried away in the opposite direction Hermione was being taken. Ginny half stood half leaned between two Death Eaters gripping her arms. As Voldemort walked into his chambers he told the two Death Eaters to leave, after they had left he pressed his wand under her chin so she had to look up at him. "Where is Harry Potter?" He spat at her.

"I don't know," she choked out. With that she received a powerful _Crucio_ and she sank to the floor.

"I will ask again; where is Harry Potter?"

Gasping she replied, "I already told you, I don't know!"

"GET HER OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Voldemort called to the Death Eater guards outside the door. They came and took Ginny away but before they got out the door Voldemort said, "Bring me the other one."

When they brought Ginny back to her cell, Severus was coming out of Hermione's. Ginny scowled at him as the Death Eaters holding her told him the Master wants the Muggle girl. Severus rolled his eyes and went back into the cell he'd just vacated. "OH MY GOD, GET OUT! YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH!" Hermione shouted as he stepped toward her.

"The Dark Lord wants to see you," he said gripping her arm, wanting to do it gently.

"I don't care; I'd rather die then spend one more day in this Hell Hole!" She tried to pull her arm from his grasp.

"That could probably be arranged," he said viciously as he yanked her arm, pulling her up right in front of him. "Come along."

He pulled and dragged her all the way there while she tugged and struggled against him. He flung her to the ground when he got to his master's chambers. He hauled her inside after Voldemort motioned him in. Severus stood and watched as his master did the same to Hermione as he did with Ginny. When she wouldn't give an answer he waved her away. Barely able to even breathe, let alone stand, Severus practically carried her out and back to her cell.

* * *

Please review they make me happy when I get them on my phone through my email. And again thank you so much for sticking when my story and thank you to my new fans i've gathered in the two years I haven't updated. Again sorry. ^_^


End file.
